


The Sentence

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Leonius x Alit/Alit x Leonius, Lionshipping, 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge; Diversity Writing Challenge] Part of being Emperor is the need to pronounce judgment.  Leonius enjoys this duty at some times more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** The Sentence  
 **Pairing:** Alit x Leonius (Prince)  
 **Word Count:** 205|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Notes:** This takes place in Alit's first life, before it all went to hell in a handbasket.  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #5; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #72: write a fluffy piece  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Leonius x Alit/Alit x Leonius, Lionshipping, 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge; Diversity Writing Challenge] Part of being Emperor is the need to pronounce judgment. Leonius enjoys this duty at some times more than others.

* * *

“Alit, I have bad news.” Emperor Leonius ran his fingers through Alit's hair, enjoying the feeling of the sweat-soaked strands. His favored gladiator leaned his head back to look at him curiously. 

“What's that?” 

“You're under arrest.” The smile that teased at the emperor's lips was too strong to be held back, no matter how hard he wanted to. “On the charge of being far too attractive for your own good.” 

Alit looked about ready to burst into laughter himself. “I'm afraid I'll have to plead guilty as charged, Majesty.” 

“In that case, we can proceed directly to the sentencing,” Leonius said, turning to pin Alit underneath him. Alit easily wiggled out from under him. 

“Dare I ask what my punishment will be?” He looked down at the emperor, sounding not at all repentant. 

Leonius knew the answer already. “Solitary confinement. Right in here. You can only have one visitor, for several hours at a time. And that one visitor is _me_.” 

Alit couldn't hold his laughter back for another second. “You are tough but fair, my emperor. Your wisdom and restraint will be renowned throughout the ages.” He started to rain kisses down on Leonius's shoulders and chest. “Shall we begin my punishment, then?” 

**The End**


End file.
